Butterfly Kisses
by Xx.Get.Over.It.xX
Summary: Song-fic One-Shot! Robbie Ray reflects on his Father-Daughter relationship with Miley..also kind of Liley..PLZ R


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything in this story**

**A/N:**** Song used was "**_**Butterfly Kisse**_**s" by Bob Carlisle. **

* * *

**Butterfly Kisses**

**Robbie's POV**

_There's two things I know for sure:  
She was sent here from heaven and she's  
daddy's little girl._.

Ever since the day she was born she has been my little girl

_As I drop to my knees by her bed at night.  
She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes and  
I thank god for all the joy in my life  
Oh, but most of all_

I drop to my knees by her bed as she says her prayers. I also close my eyes and say a prayer to. I thank God for all the joys I have in my life, but the number one thing I thank him for most of all are...

_For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer._

For those butterfly kisses every night after the bedtime prayers.  
_  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair;  
"Walk beside the pony, Daddy, it's my first ride."_

When she's done stick those little white flowers in her hair, I lift her up onto the pony's back she was standing beside and she says. "Walk beside the pony, Daddy, it's my first time."

_"I know the cake looks funny, Daddy, but I sure tried."  
In all that I've done wrong I know I must  
have done something right to deserve a hug  
every morning and butterfly kisses at night._

One day she tried to bake me a cake for my birthday. It didn't turned out how she planned it would though. She looks up at me with flour all in her hair and all over her face and says. "I know the cake looks funny, Daddy, but I sure tried." And she did and I couldn't have asked for more.

With everything I've done wring at least I know I've done something right. Especially to deserve a hug every morning and those precious butterfly kisses at night.

_Sweet 16 today  
She's looking like her mama a little more every day.  
One part woman, the other part girl.  
To perfume and make-up from ribbons and curls.  
Trying her wings out in a great big world._

Today's her sweet 16. I swear with every single day that passes by she's look more and more like her Mama. One part of her is woman, the other part still girl. She's went from ribbons and curls to perfume and make-up.

_But I remember  
Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer;  
sticking little white flowers all up in her hair.  
"You know how much I love you, Daddy, But if you  
don't mind I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time."  
With all that I've done wrong I must have done  
something right to deserve her love every morning  
and butterfly kisses at night_

But I still remember he sticking the little what flowers in her hair. She said one day. "You know how much I love you, Daddy, but if you don't mind I'm only gonna kiss you one the check this time." And I didn't mind because I know she's getting a little too old for that.

_All the precious time  
Like the wind, the years go by.  
Precious butterfly.  
Spread your wings and fly._

_She'll change her name today.  
She'll make a promise and I'll give her away.  
Standing in the bride-room just staring at her.  
She asked me what I'm thinking and I said "I'm not  
sure-I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."  
She leaned over...gave me butterfly kisses with her mama there,  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair  
"Walk my down the aisle, Daddy-it's just about time."  
"Does my wedding gown look pretty, Daddy? Daddy, don't cry!"_

Today's her wedding day. The day she'll change her name, from Miley Stewart to Miley Truscott. Ya, you heard me right. Truscott. She's marrying her best friend Lilly. I couldn't be happier for her. Lilly has made my baby girl the happiest I've ever seen her. I don't care who she marries whether it be girl or boy it doesn't matter, as long as she's happy, and Lilly makes her happy, but I know one thing is for sure, I wouldn't be able to choose someone better for my little girl, even if I had the chance.

I'm standing in the room staring at her. She asks me what I'm thinking and I said "I'm not sure. I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl." She the leaned over and gave me one of those butterfly kisses.

As she stuck a little white flower in her hair above her ear she said. "Walk me down that aisle, Daddy. It's just about time. Does my wedding gown look pretty, Daddy? Daddy, don't cry!"

Tears started to well up in my eye. She looks absolutely beautiful. Like and angel sent down from up above.

_Oh, with all that I've done wrong  
I must havedone something right.  
To deserve your love every morning and butterfly kisses  
I couldn't ask God for more, man this is what love is._

_I know I gotta let her go, but I'll always remember  
every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses. _

With everything that I've done I know I've done something right. To deserve her love every morning and those butterfly kisses. I could not ask for anything more. I've got everything I've ever wanted. But I know I have got to let her go and live her own life with the woman that she loves. I will always remember though...every single hug in the morning and all the butterfly kisses at night.

* * *

**A/N:**** So let me know what you guys think, Reviews are very appreciated...I have no clue how this turned out. I just wanted to write something and I was just listening to this song..So let me know!**


End file.
